


The Rollercoaster in My Heart

by sturdyqueen



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Amusement Parks, Double Dating, F/M, Roller Coasters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:34:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28482474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sturdyqueen/pseuds/sturdyqueen
Summary: ever wonder how a planned date for your friend become a double date?
Relationships: Aihara Mao/Sugawara Koushi, Michimiya Yui/Sawamura Daichi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	The Rollercoaster in My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> i want to thank Tumblr for making me ship Sugawara and Aihara, because of you, it stucks in my head for weeks. Even they never talked together, but imagine they did...

Koshi and Mao had a lunch together today. They had tried their best to get Daichi and Yui together as partner. However, none of them were a 'success date'. They put them into a café date? Failed. Beach date? Failed. Study date? Yui stared at Daichi instead studying. Both of them gave a long sigh.

_"What is the way Yui can confess her love to Daichi?"_

Both of them knew about Yui's feeling when she gave Daichi the lucky charm before their match with Shiratorizawa. They decided to help her since that day. As a friend's supporter, they knew that it will work, if Daichi shows his feelings more to Yui.

"Listen, don't you think that Daichi is too... clueless about this?" Koshi expressed his thoughts to her.

Mao never thought that Daichi would be in that state of mind. In fact, they are not in the same class. It was obvious that Koshi knows his classmate and the captain of the Boys' Volleyball Club well. In the other hand, Yui became Daichi's friend since middle school, so she should know how does his personality is. However, put the thoughts aside, she was also impressed as Koshi is good in observation.

"I never thought that he would be that 'clueless'. Plus, we are just normal high school students. Every boy I knew think about sports or boys' stuff, plus they have no thoughts about girls." Mao realized that she said the word 'every' and she corrected and blushed, "Except you."

Koshi giggled, "I don't think so. You never know me well, Aihara."

"Don't you think that we should think faster since we have ten minutes left?" Mao tried to hide the blush on her cheek.

"Oh yeah, right. So, any ideas?"

Mao took her notebook out and opened on a random page. She fidgeted her pen while brainstorming some date ideas. Koshi noticed that her notebook was filled with small doodles. He never knows that she is good in drawings. The only thing that he knows about her that she is the Girls' Volleyball Club's ace and the vice-captain as well.

"Your doodles are so nice."

"Thanks, I usually doodling during class so I don't get sleep."

"Ah, I see. I did some too, but I will do it if I'm doing my study notes."

"So cool! You can show it to me if we have our study group."

Koshi smiled at her. _"I wish I have an admirer like Daichi."_

He noticed there is an important note, which it said about 'amusement park'. "Aihara, did you write 'amusement park'?"

"Oh yes, the girls planned to go there but we cancelled since most of them are unavailable. They're working hard lately since us, the third year, retired from the club, so it's good for them to have a break time."

Suddenly, Koshi got an idea. Based on the stories of his other friends, amusement park dates are the most popular to many teenagers in their age. Maybe it is the good date idea for Daichi and Yui, and maybe for Mao and himself since they need some payoffs too.

"How about... we bring them to the amusement park this Saturday? I think Daichi needs some fun since Tanaka, Nishinoya and the first years made him frustrated." Koshi grabbed his pen out of his pocket and wrote 'daichi + yui = date'.

"It isn't wrong to try, right?"

Both of them showed their concerned face to each other. At least they should try, otherwise Yui will never show her feelings toward Daichi. They planned and doodled on the notebook so they can refer it after school. It took them a few minutes before the bell rang. Finally, they had come out the plan that they hope it will work.

_"Maybe it should work! Trust us, Michimiya!"_

════ ⋆★⋆ ════

"Sawamura, can I talk with you for a while?" Mao called as she saw him at the hallways, right before he entered the class.

"What is it, Aihara?" Daichi turned his way to Mao.

"Sugawara and I are planning to visit the amusement park this weekend. Do you want to join us?"

Daichi was thinking at the moment. Since the volleyball practice is cancelled because Coach Ukai will visit his grandfather this weekend, it might be the best time to calm down. Recently, he is tired with the practices, especially dealing with his juniors. Exam will be held in three weeks so he has more time to study.

"Sure thing, I will confirm it to you by tonight."

"How about you tell Sugawara instead?"

"Oh yeah, sure!"

Daichi waved to her and entered the class. _"Mission completed!"_

Koshi, in the other side, was finding Yui around the school. He could not find her everywhere. _"Where could her be?"_

As he walked on the stairs, he saw her at the staircase, holding the books that should be handed down to the teacher's room. The books were too many for her to carry down so he handed for help. "A little hand?"

Yui nodded and let Koshi took some of the books from her hand. "It must be heavy for you to carry, right?"

"Eh, it isn't that heavy. I'm just scared I might fall, that's why I take small steps."

They went down and got their way to the teacher's room. Yui found her teacher's desk and put the books on the desk. After she put it, it was Koshi's turn to put it on the piles. As they were done, they took their way to go outside.

Yui smiled at him, "Thanks for the help, Sugawara."

"No problem! Hey, since I met you here, why don't we take a walk while going to the class?"

Yui nodded and they both started walking to their own class. In Koshi's mind, finally, this date will change everything. Mao and his plans could make their friends into the relationship. He can imagine how good if they could be together through high school to college. Maybe they can marry in the future and have kids together. He was so excited because he wants to be called "Uncle Suga" or "Sugawara-sensei" when he got a job as an elementary teacher. He daydreamed too much until he forgot his part of the date plan. He did not realize that they got into Yui's class.

"Thanks for helping me, again, Sugawara. See you later!"

Before Koshi was about to tell her, her teacher was in the class. He cannot believe what had he done to his plan with Mao. Now, he will blame himself for the whole day. What will he say to Mao? He had told her? Obviously, not! He can tell her after school before the volleyball practice. But, Daichi would search for him if he does not come in time. How ridiculous is he!

════ ⋆★⋆ ════ 

"You... WHAT?" Mao facepalmed and shook her head. "You're telling me, you forgot to tell her? Suga, we had planned since this afternoon."

"I was talking with her; I didn't realize until she got into-"

Mao shut him down, "Nevermind, you can text her after the practice. She usually sleeps late because she tries to study her hardest subject recently." Before she left, she turned at him, "I'm counting on you, Sugawara. This is probably our last chance before you and Daichi practice for non-stop."

Koshi's eyes were widen as Mao left him behind. He understood that he should give the best shot for his friends. He wanted everyone around him to be happy with their life. Romantic relationship should not be the main focus because they are still in high school. However, being into a young couple can make you feel lighten and enjoying their moment in high school. But, is it fine to feel the moments, right?

════ ⋆★⋆ ════

"THANK YOU FOR THE TRAINING!" Everyone shouted as the practice ended.

Coach Ukai stood up and reminded them' "Don't forget we have no practice for tomorrow, I'll give you some time to take a break." He glared at Hinata and Kageyama, "If I see you two practice until I hear a report, I am not going to let you out."

"Y-yes, sir!" Hinata and Kageyama picked up the mop and started mopping the floor. Everyone can hear them screaming around the gymnasium.

From the other side of the gym, Koshi was with the second years. The night was breezing, like it was not like other days. Koshi wondered what should he tell Yui. But, why does he need to bother about it? It is just a date for Daichi. Not his... _not at all..._

"Man, the practice made me feel tired. Too bad we have no practice tomorrow, right, Suga?" Tanaka turned on him as Koshi wiped his sweats on his face.

"Yeah, do you have plans tomorrow?"

"Chikara wants to have a study group with me but I don't want to."

Ennoshita looked at Tanaka and scolded, "You're the one who drag me into this and I can't let the third years help you and Nishinoya since they have-"

"Okay, I know. You keep saying that for 100 times."

"I reminded you for two times, what do you mean?"

Tanaka went silent and grabbed his water bottle. Koshi smiled and remembered that he should go back home to text Yui before tomorrow. He tried to make a mental note for himself. What if he makes the same mistake again? He wondered why he bothered so much. It is because of his feeling on Mao? No way! Maybe?

From his back, Daichi approached him, "Suga, about the amusement park, I will go with you and Aihara, okay?"

Tanaka and Nishinoya heard their conversation and ran on them. They both started tease Koshi, "So, are you going on a date or-"

Before they finished their sentence, Koshi smacked their hands to shut their mouth. The duo started to feel the pain of their senior's hit. Surely, Koshi has the hardest hit among them. He can beat anyone to take the negativity away in them.

"Okay, I'll tell Aihara later on."

"Alright then, see you tomorrow! And see all of you next Monday." Before he left the gymnasium, he reminded them what their coach told them, "Hinata, Kageyama, don't stay up late in the gymnasium again. I won't let you stay this time."

"Okay, captain!" The duo raced from side to another side of the court as they cleaned the floor as usual.

════ ⋆★⋆ ════

At the night, Koshi had done all of his homework. He would like to take a break for the weekends since he needs to pay himself for his personal life. School life has given him more tension since he decided to continue playing volleyball. However, he does not want to give up as he had told the teacher that he is not playing for the merit. Hence, his decision was the best choice that he ever took alongside to be replaced with Kageyama.

After he cleaned up his books, he grabbed his phone and opened the message app. Searching for Yui's number on his contact, he thought how should he text her. "Should I tell her straightforward?”

Before he selected the call button, Yui had made a call before himself. Koshi almost dropped his phone. He took a deep breath and started to talk.

“Ah, Michimiya, what’s up?”

“Aihara told me she wants to go the amusement park; do you want to join us?”

Koshi paused at the moment. Mao probably told her before him. But she did not know that he will join them together. He did not know what is up with Mao’s head. He thought that was part of their plan.

“Well, I’m not busy tomorrow, so I’m going with both of you.”

“That’s great, maybe both of you can get along. Maybe a pay-off for helping me. I know I might not get Daichi’s heart. But, hey, at least you two are good together.”

Koshi smiled, “You never know what could happen in the future.”

After the conversation was over, Koshi went straight to his bed. He looked up, stared at the blank white ceiling of his bedroom. He was right. People could not see the future. There are more possibilities in our life. It depends on your action, and how they will determine their lifetime.

════ ⋆★⋆ ════ 

It was 1 p.m. Koshi and Mao are the people who came earlier in the group. They would not mind if their friends are being late. Kids were running around with their friends. They could see some families visited the park for the weekend. What a wonderful day to hang out with their beloved one.

“Suga, Aihara, you’re here too early!” Daichi waved at her and approached them. “Did you wait me for a long time?”

Before Koshi answered him, Yui came from the other side. Her eyes were widened because Daichi was in front of her. She glared at Mao but her friend gave her a shrugged shoulder.

“Ah, Michimiya, you’re here too?” Dachi’s smile made her heart beat faster. In her head, she had no idea what her friend is up too. A surprised date plan? She was not ready for this. What if she fails again? Should she give up her feelings? She can be embarrassed for the rest of her life. Wait, that sounds clingy, or cringe? She messed up her vocabulary because she could not think properly.

“Yeah, I’m here because Aihara told me to-”

“I planned a double date.”

“WHAT?” Koshi and Yui paused for a second. _“Double date? That’s not what we plan.”_

════ ⋆★⋆ ════ 

It was silent between four of them. Their drinks had not been touched yet for 5 minutes. It felt awkward since they did not expect it was a double date. What was Mao thinking? 

“Aihara, can I have a talk with you for a while?” Koshi stood up and grabbed her hand. His mind went blank all by the sudden. Her soft hand... it was like Kiyoko’s. He felt safe. Safe and sound. He shook his head. What did he think? _Come on..._

He brought her to the place that Daichi and Yui could not see them. He checked them from the far. They still sat at their own seat, but they still in silence. Koshi took a deep breath and thinking what he should tell her.

“Is this what you want too?” Aihara broke the silence between them. “Don’t you want a date too?”

Koshi blushed, “What do you mean? I thought it’s only for Daichi and-”

“Sugawara, I know... Yui told me.” She looked deeply to his eyes. “I just realized that this time we should have a date, not just a friend, but a date date. And maybe we can-”

Koshi put his finger on her lips to shut her up, “Isn’t too obvious you look at me like that?”

Mao smiled at him and gave him a friendly punch, “Of course, you idiot. You can’t keep your feelings well sometimes.”

The giggle came out from Koshi’s mouth. She was right. Sometimes, he could not keep it to himself. It felt like it was a sudden situation that he did not expect to happen. The unexpected always happen in a human being’s life.

════ ⋆★⋆ ════

“So, where do we go first?” Daichi asked the group. There were many games to play in the amusement park. Merry-go-round, water ride, Ferris wheel. They cannot choose them because all of them are fun to play.

“How about the rollercoaster? It sounds cool!” Mao pointed on the rollercoaster.

They agreed to ride the rollercoaster. in fact, they would not mind about the height of the rollercoaster. Hopefully.

As they went to the line, there were people who felt dizzy after the ride. Some of them went straight to the toilet. A small group of people took photos together after the ride. It seems normal for them. Maybe they got something good, or worse?

They took a seat on the open car and buckled up themselves. Yui was sit beside Daichi, while Mao sat beside Koshi. Even this is not like what Koshi was actually planned, but it was the time to win a girl’s heart for once.

The car started moving as all of the passengers sat on their seats. The car slowly moves at the track. They could see the sunlight, which means they will go to the outside track. It went up, up and up. Slowly went up. The friends felt that they would drop their heart after this. 

When it reached the top of the track, the car started to move faster. Yui’s scream was the loudest among them. Daichi’s heart beat faster, even faster because the accelerated open car. Koshi and Mao were screaming excitedly as it went faster.

“I WISH I WAS ALIVE!” Yui screamed out of her lungs.

“BUT WE’RE DEAD INSIDE!” Koshi screamed from the back.

They also felt the windy air on the open car. Their hair became messier than before. Up, down, left, right, upside down and all around. Spin, twirl, swirl around. Every movements during the ride made all of them a headache. The car started to slow down as they reached at the beginning of the ride. 

One by one, all of them got out from the car. They were worried if they tripped when they stepped out from their seat. They walked slowly as their head, except Mao, got a headache. They cannot walk normally as their vision went blurred.

“Waaaa, that’s THE MOST AMAZING RIDE EVER!” Mao grabbed Koshi’s hand and twirled with him. Koshi, who still felt dizzy after the ride, passed down to the ground. “Sugawara, are you okay?”

He raised his hand and made a thumbs up, “Yeah, I’m fine, don’t worry about me.” Daichi took his hand and helped him to stand up again. “Thanks, Daichi. I think I would ride again next time. That was fun!”

The girls smiled at their dates, making the boys gave them a smile back. To be honest, that was an extraordinary ride. Even they thought that they might get killed by the rollercoaster, they had fun, at least.

They decided to go other places at the amusement park. They played ball and bucket toss. Surprisingly, Koshi was too competitive as Daichi kept getting the cans down.

“You can do it, Sawamura!” Yui cheered for Daichi.

Daichi took out all of his energy, aiming the cans. He tossed the ball and managed to get the cans down. For the prize, he got a bunny plushie. He gave it to Yui as she cheered for him. The smile of Yui made him feel the happiness grew on them.

Mao won the ball toss and she got a big teddy bear. Koshi sighed as he did not get anything for his date.

“Hey, not fair. I should give you a prize.” Koshi refused to accept Mao’s gift. He pointed his finger toward Daichi, “Besides, I’m not going to lose on you, Daichi.”

Daichi laughed, “I’ve never seen you being competitive since the last sport carnival, Suga.”

Koshi tried another game, which was the archery game. After he paid the stall man, he took the arch and the bow on the table. He calmed himself down, aiming the target. Slowly, he imagined himself shoot at the right aim. Finally, he aimed the accurate target and won a cat plushie.

“Look, she looks like you.” He gave the plushie to Mao.

Mao blushed, “Thank you.”

════ ⋆★⋆ ════

The night had fallen and the sky turned dark. It was almost the time that everyone wait for. The firework. The children cannot wait for the colourful fireworks glimmering on the dark night. The lights made the night brighter.

Yui and Daichi left alone as Koshi and Mao took a walk alone. They sat on the bench nearby the merry-go-round. She can hear the kids laughing happily as the merry-go-round was spinning around. Her curiosity about Daichi’s feeling of her was still playing around in her head. It was like the merry-go-round itself. Or the rollercoaster that they rode.

“Michimiya..”

“Yes, Sawamura?”

“Do you ever feel in love?”

Yui blushed, “Of course I don’t, wait, I do, wait-”

Daichi laughed, “You’re still the same, Michimiya. You never changed.”

He approached her closely, “Always be the happy girl that I knew since middle school.”

The blush on Yui’s cheek became redder, “I- just-”

Daichi pulled back, “How long do you like me?”

“Since we were kids?”

“Why would you tell me?”

“Because- I’m afraid I lose you, not just a crush. But, as my friend.”

Daichi gave a relief sign, “I’m sorry if I was being late to tell you about my feelings.”

Yui raised her eyebrows, “Why?”

“Because I feel the same way. I’m afraid if I can’t be a good boyfriend for you, I would lose you too.” He brushed her cheek, “But, then, I realized that you’re the strongest girl I had ever known in my life.”

The tears dropped on Yui’s cheek. Daichi swiped her cheek and hugged her. His pat made her feel comfortable. She closed her eyes and she can feel the beat of her heart beat slowly.

From the behind of the tree, Koshi and Mao spied on them. Finally, their mission to make them together is accomplished. They sat on the ground and made a relief sigh.

“We did it, we finally did it.” Koshi smiled.

Mao looked at him, “So, what’s the next step?”

Koshi gave her a quick cheek kiss, making her blush. She pushed his arm and started to giggle. At the beginning, she noticed how Koshi act up on her. She could not believe that Yui, who was also keep his crush in secret, would be herself.

“Come on, let’s go home. We can’t wait the fireworks for a long time.” Mao gave her hand to Koshi. “The sky seems to be cloudy.”

Koshi held Mao’s hand and they walked out from the tree. They called Daichi and Yui, waving their hand up to the air.

“Suga, finally you found a partner too.” Yui grinned at him.

All of them laughed, “Well, at least you found yours too.”

They made their way to the exit. It feels like the day is longer than before. Maybe because they did not notice how the Earth spin like the time went slowed down for them.

**Author's Note:**

> aye thanks for reading... technically, this is not my first fanfiction (?) one-shot (?)... feels like a boomer because I use Wattpad for a long time


End file.
